In the related art, it has been known that a silicon carbide (SiC) crystal is grown on a lower face of a seed crystal of silicon carbide by a solution technique employing a solution containing carbon (C) and silicon (Si). For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2010-184849 describes that a melt used in the solution technique is maintained at a constant temperature during the growth of the crystal.
In such a production method, since the melt is maintained at a constant temperature during the growth of the silicon carbide crystal, there has been caused a problem that improvement in the growth rate of the silcon carbide crystal is difficult.
The invention has been devised in order to resolve such a problem. An object of the invention is to improve the growth rate of a silicon carbide crystal in a solution technique so as to improve the production efficiency of a silicon carbide crystal.